Ich lass mich zu Dir treiben
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Bill apprend le français, sur le net. Il découvre les fanfictions, et alors... :: Twincest ::


**Ich lass mich zu dir treiben**

Bill poussa un soupir d'exaspération et referma l'énorme dictionnaire posé à côté du clavier. La tête calée sur ses mains, les coudes posés sur le bureau, il fixait obstinément l'écran, comme si la signification de ce mot allait brusquement s'afficher.  
Pff, ce devait être le soixantième mot qu'il cherchait, le tout sur une seule page de blog. Sûrement une faute d'orthographe… Ah, ces Françaises !  
Rageur, il ferma la fenêtre d'un clic de souris et choisit un autre blog parmi les innombrables qu'il avait soigneusement listé. Il ne put réprimer un nouveau sursaut de surprise quand l'image s'afficha à l'écran.

Il ne s'y ferait donc jamais…

Cela faisait désormais un an qu'il apprenait tant bien que mal le français, à l'insu des fans et des médias. Il avait pris quelques cours, puis avait ensuite décidé de continuer seul, encouragé par ses résultats, à l'aide de livres et du web. Bien que la compréhension orale laissait encore sérieusement à désirer, l'écrit n'avait presque plus de secrets pour lui. Le vocabulaire 'jeune' ne comptait pas, bien entendu. Ses progrès avaient été accrus par le nombre de lectures qu'il s'imposait chaque jour. Il avait d'abord essayé quelques classiques de la littérature française, mais s'était rapidement focalisé sur les _fanfictions_. Quoi de plus touchant que l'histoire d'amour entre une fan totalement inconnue et lui-même racontée par la fan en question ?  
Et puis, un jour, il avait cliqué sur le lien d'une fiction dont l'auteur vantait les talents.  
Une _twincest_.  
Ce mot lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose en anglais, mais impossible de retrouver lequel. Intrigué par ce nouveau mot... il avait alors eu le choc de sa vie.

Il pensait pourtant avoir tout vu : des fans lui écrivant des lettres d'amour désespérées, des groupies prêtes à tout pour coucher avec lui, d'autres le suppliant de se marier avec elles, des témoignages de mères souhaitant lui présenter leurs fille célibataires et folles amoureuses de sa personne… Mais des fans fantasmant sur sa pseudo homosexualité, et qui plus est, _avec son frère_, jamais ! Cela l'avait propulsé au sommet de la stupéfaction.

Depuis cette découverte, il survolait de nombreuses fictions ou One Shot ; par simple curiosité, cela va de soi.  
Cette dernière était comblée, il allait effectivement de surprises en surprises. Des situations plus ou moins ambiguës, de la simple relation amoureuse avec son jumeau au jeux sexuels avec ses trois musiciens, des situations carrément osées, comme une fellation dans un confessionnal, celles où il ne connaissait pas encore la liaison fraternelle qui le liait à Tom avant de l'apprendre brutalement lorsque leur amour atteignait son paroxysme, des happy endings autant que des sad endings, voire même certaines où il se retrouvait prostitué ou _enceinte_…

Selon une, il était même_ Tomosexuel_, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire (cette fois, pas besoin du dico pour comprendre).

Jamais il n'aurait pensé susciter autant l'imagination renversante de ses fans.  
D'abord choqué, sa curiosité avait très vite prit le dessus, et il était désormais décidé à en lire un maximum. Les _lemons_, nom donné à l'acte sexuel en lui-même, le gênaient encore un peu, bien qu'il ne puisse plus s'en passer. -

« **Ne me dis pas que tu bosses encore !!** »

Instantanément, Bill sentit ses joues le brûler. Le cœur cognant à une allure folle d'avoir violemment sursauté, il s'empressa de faire disparaître l'image qui habillait l'écran. Banale photo des jumeaux à première vue, bien que l'on puisse cependant remarquer avec un peu plus d'attention la main du chanteur glissée derrière la fermeture du pantalon de son frère.

« **Allez, arrête de te torturer, c'est les vacances !** »

Tom entra dans la pièce à la suite de Georg.

« **Mais laisse-le ! Mon petit frère au moins, est capable de s'occuper plus intelligemment qu'à rester planté dans un fauteuil portable en main en attendant qu'une fille l'appelle …** »

Encerclant les épaules de son jumeau, il lança un regard malicieux au bassiste. Trop blasé pour tenir compte de sa remarque sarcastique, ce dernier se rapprocha d'eux et entreprit de chercher des mots dans le dico, histoire de tester sa prononciation francophone.

Un peu trop embarrassé par la proximité de Tom, qu'il aurait encore trouvée normale il y a quelques temps, Bill ne corrigea même pas son accent à couper au couteau, contrairement à son habitude.

Et voilà, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de ressentir un désir nouveau envers son frère, maintenant. C'est malin.

« **Bill, t'es bizarre, là… T'es écarlate, et en plus, tu ne te moques même pas de mon Français… Tom, lâche-le, ça doit être toi qui l'étouffe !** »

Ce dernier desserra enfin son étreinte en rigolant.

« **Pff ! Tu comprends rien Georg ! Allez mon Billou, raconte ! T'as rencontré une Française sur le net et tu pensais nous le cacher, hein ?** »

Soulagé de voir que son frère ne se doutait de rien, il nia et éteignit le PC de leur appart, après avoir pris soin d'effacer discrètement l'historique.

« **Et Gustav, il est où ?  
**- **Dans sa chambre, au téléphone avec sa sœur.  
**- **Ah. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim !  
**- **Tant mieux ! Je vais vous faire des lasagnes _à tomber par terre_ !  
**- **… Oh neiiin, Georg, pitié… Pas **_**encore**_** tes éternelles lasagnes…** »

- - -

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette après m' ?  
**- **J'irai bien voir quelques potes, ça fait tellement longtemps… ****Gus, tu viens avec moi ?  
**- **Ouais, bonne idée ! Et vous les twins ?  
- Moi, j'aimerais bien poursuivre mon apprentissage : j'ai prévu des tonnes de trucs à faire pendant ces vacances !** (ce qui signifie en fait : _juste un bon OS yaoi à lire_…)  
- **Et moi j'irais bien faire un tour, histoire de draguer un peu… La routine, quoi.  
**- **Comme tu veux, mais tu te débrouilles avec les hôtels ou ta caisse, tu en ramènes pas une ici !!  
**- **Oooh, tout de suite… Georg, y a pas que le sexe dans la vie !  
**- **Si encore tu faisais semblant de croire ce que tu dis… **»

S'ensuivit une bataille de boulettes de pain entre le guitariste et le bassiste, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de vulgaires miettes du pain en question.

« **T'es bien silencieux Bill !  
**- **Hmm… je me répétais intérieurement quelques phrases, comme ça.  
**- **Genre** **quoi ?  
**- **Ouais, allez, fais-nous partager ton obsession !! **»

Nouveau rougissement incontrôlable. Il hésita un instant, puis se lança, se persuadant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir se comprendre.

« _**Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Tom était aussi craquant… Et Georg, tu me soûles à te marrer comme ça avec lui !  
**_- **Euh… Ouais, et version Deutsch, ça donne quoi ?  
**- **Je suis absolument convaincu que Tom n'est pas aussi pervers… Georg, tu ne devrais pas penser ça de lui !  
****- Waw, tu fais des progrès dingues !! Félicitations !  
**- **Georg, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne dit pas de conneries ?  
**- **Euh… Ben ça s'entend !  
****- Évidemment. En tout cas mon frère adoré, t'as vraiment l'accent français maintenant !** »

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin seul, Bill en profita pour réfléchir un peu. La découverte du Twincest l'avait bouleversé, c'était un fait. Il ne voyait plus son frère de la même façon, il en arrivait même à le désirer malgré lui.  
Si seulement il pouvait essayer, juste une fois…

Plus le nombre de ses lectures croissait, plus ce désir qu'il tentait pour l'instant de refouler s'amplifiait. Mais jusqu'où parviendrait-il à le maîtriser ?

Il chassa ses pensées et entama la lecture de l'OS, rapidement suivie par d'autres.

La sonnerie de son portable, resté dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau, l'interrompit. Il abandonna à contrecœur le lemon plutôt acide qu'il venait de commencer et décrocha.  
Une de ses ex lui proposait un rendez-vous ce soir même. Trop occupé dans sa recherche d'arguments pertinents pour valider l'excuse qu'il venait de trouver, il n'entendit pas son frère rentrer.

Ce dernier, bien décidé à percer le mystère de l'amante secrète de son chanteur, se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'ordinateur, ravi de l'absence momentanée de son jumeau. À son plus grand regret, la seule page web ouverte sur un long paragraphe ne semblait pas apte à lui en apprendre plus. Il se pencha avec curiosité, cherchant le moindre indice, mais il ne comprenait rien. Si seulement elle avait pu être allemande... ou même anglaise, ça lui aurait facilité la tâche ! Mais non, il fallait qu'elle soit française.  
La présence répétée de leurs deux prénoms l'intrigua soudain. Il fit jouer la roulette de la souris, qu'il faillit faire tomber sous le choc qu'il reçu subitement. Estomaqué, il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'image affichée devant lui : un fanart les représentant nus tous les deux en train de faire l'amour sur une table. Reprenant avec peine ses esprits, il chercha d'autres images pouvant lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, mais toutes se ressemblaient : dessins, photos ou montages, toutes les représentaient dans des situations plus ou moins douteuses.  
Oh Gott, son frère n'avait quand même pas vu_ ça_…

Son regard incrédule tomba alors sur une immense liste posée à côté du clavier, écrite à la main, de la fine écriture de son frère. Il repositionna l'écran sur la fiction sur laquelle il était tombé, priant pour ne pas s'être trompé, ouvrit une autre fenêtre et entra l'une des nombreuses adresses, visitant un à un les sites, jetant fréquemment des regards nerveux derrière lui pour guetter le retour de son homologue. Pas de doute possible : il n'y avait pas d'erreur, ce n'était pas une blague... Il se hâta de tout fermer avant l'arrivée de son frère, et se faufila sans bruit dans sa chambre. C'était donc pour ça que son frère paraissait si souvent troublé, ces derniers temps ?  
Mais, était-il seulement embarrassé par sa présence ou… le désirait-il vraiment ?

Le choc de sa découverte passé, il se rendait compte que, finalement, il n'y avait rien de vraiment insensé sur ses images. Bill était tellement sexy qu'il était capable de faire craquer n'importe qui, et était la source de nombreux fantasmes, tous sexes compris. Pourquoi pas ceux de son propre frère ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Disons que, concrètement, il ne se le serait jamais avoué, mais au fond… Un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres et son membre se réveillant lentement, il se glissa dans la salle de bains et commença à se toucher.

Enfin débarrassé de cette sangsue, Bill raccrocha et tendit l'oreille. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu une porte claquer. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement, personne. Il poussa donc avec appréhension la porte de la salle de bains, dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas vérifié, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.  
Affalé à terre, le dos appuyé contre un mur, la tête renversée en arrière et la main jouant dans son boxer gonflé à l'entrejambe, Tom gémissait faiblement son nom, trop occupé pour se rendre compte qu'il était observé.

Bill ne résista pas longtemps à cet excitant spectacle. Il se jeta sur son frère et le dénuda entièrement, limite en arrachant ses vêtements, avant même que celui-ci ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Ses mains s'égarant sur ses cuisses, il le coucha à même le sol et captura ses lèvres avec fougue.

- - -

La première chose que Georg et Gustav remarquèrent à leur retour fût la lumière filtrant par la porte de la salle de bains et les gémissements qui s'en échappaient. Intrigués, ils ne purent résister à la tentation d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. À peine avaient-ils poussé la porte qu'ils maudissaient déjà leur affligeante curiosité.

Tom était allongé contre le carrelage, les yeux fermés et le souffle saccadé, le dos cambré, les cuisses écartées, les mains s'agrippant aux longs cheveux noirs à hauteur de son entrejambe.  
Paralysés par la scène érotique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, Gustav réussit tout de même à étouffer le cri de surprise que s'apprêtait à pousser Georg en lui plaquant sans ménagement sa main sur la bouche, son esprit lui dictant instinctivement de ne pas se faire repérer, tout en étant tout bonnement incapable de prendre la fuite.  
Ils virent avec un effarement grandissant Bill libérer la fierté tendue de son jumeau et lécher d'un geste sensuel le liquide s'échappant entre ses lèvres.  
À ce moment-là seulement, le dreadé ouvrit ses yeux fiévreux et remarqua la présence de leurs amis, toujours plantés devant la porte, figés dans une moue à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'envie. Prenant alors conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, il s'écarta brutalement de Bill, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, ses yeux honteux reflétant l'humiliation dont il venait d'être victime. Il se rhabilla aussi rapidement qu'il pu et s'enfuit dehors en courant, laissant son frère seul avec sa frustration.  
Accablé, ce dernier restait à genoux sur le carrelage froid et dur, immobile. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre au regard interrogatif des deux musiciens restants et sortit à son tour après avoir rajustés ses vêtements. La déception montait en lui. Il allait l'avoir, son guitariste allait être sien… et ils étaient arrivés.

Il marcha jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, se remémorant avec délice la soumission inhabituelle de son jumeau, sentant au plus profond de lui ses émotions mêlées à celles de son frère.

Lorsque le froid fut trop tenace pour qu'il puisse encore rester dehors, il rentra. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, tous devaient dormir. Il se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, quitta ses vêtements gelés par la température extérieure et s'enfouit dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit. Le sommeil tardant à venir, il ne pu que réfléchir à ses sentiments.

Il aimait son frère d'un amour fraternel indestructible, c'était indéniable. Mais était-ce seulement de la pure fraternité ? Il fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence : bien-sûr que non. Si cela l'avait été pendant longtemps, ça ne l'était plus depuis sa découverte du twincest. Il le désirait carrément. De plus en plus. Il voulait qu'il soit à lui, juste à lui, entièrement, au moins une fois…  
Un désir terriblement acharné qui, à présent, le consumait et lui soufflait de le violer sans plus attendre.  
Il sentit de nouveau la fièvre s'emparer de son corps, mais il réussit à la réprimer cette fois. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son frère, surtout pas.  
Ce qui apparemment, avait été plutôt raté aujourd'hui… Ses caprices n'avaient pas la moindre importance face sa volonté de le protéger.  
La voix de Tom brisant soudain le silence de la nuit le fit sursauter.

« **Ne refais plus jamais ça… **»

Sa voix nerveuse mais tranchante sembla résonner un instant dans la pièce.  
Oubliant qu'il n'était qu'en simple tenue d'Adam, Bill se hissa sur le lit de son frère, qui s'était assis, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

« **Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser… **»

Il le serra contre lui.

« **Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie ! Pris en flag' pendant que tu me… me… devant Georg et Gustav !!  
**- **Calme-toi, ils étaient aussi gênés que toi, ils n'en reparleront pas.** »

Pensif, Tom se serra un peu plus contre son jumeau.

« **Bill… Je suis désolé.  
**- **… Quoi ? Mais, tu n'as rien fait !  
**- **Je voudrais te hurler dessus, te dire que je regrette ce qui s'est passé, mais j'y arrive pas. ****Je sais, nous sommes des hommes, nous sommes frères, et jumeaux en plus ; mais… c'était tellement bien…  
**- **Tom…  
**- **Mais ça veut pas dire que je t'aime, hein !! Enfin si, comme un frère, comme _mon _frère****, mais pas comme de l'amour, tu vois ? Je sais pas, j'ai du tellement abuser des femmes que ça me suffit plus. Je… C'est juste que… Tu es tellement attirant… je sais pas pourquoi je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, je comprends plus rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de toi, tellement envie…  
**- **Moi aussi, Tom.  
**- **D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais t'habiller avant qu'on continue la discu…** »

L'interpellé captura sauvagement ses lèvres, forçant leur barrière pour rencontrer sa langue, qu'il caressa passionnément. Paniqué, le dreadé se dégagea comme il put.

« **Bill ! Non, pas ici !!  
**- **Alors quand ? Et où ?  
**- **Je… je sais pas, mais je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi !** »

Le chanteur fit glisser le boxer que le blond portait en guise de pyjama, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son bassin.

Avalant sa salive de travers lorsqu'il toucha malicieusement son bas ventre de sa langue, Tom sentit avec horreur l'excitation l'envahir, sa virilité réagissant instantanément au contact du métal froid du piercing effleurant sa peau sensible.

Le sentant frémir de désir, son vis-à-vis s'écarta soudain de lui pour retourner se glisser dans son propre lit.

« **Très bien. Si tu veux pas de moi maintenant, ni ici, je vais pas te forcer. Bonne nuit my Sexy Brother !** »

Ainsi abandonné, ce dernier se recoucha à son tour, maudissant son frère et son sadisme.

- - -

Le même jeu de séduction et d'invitation à la tentation se poursuivit les jours suivants, à l'insu du batteur et du bassiste du groupe.  
Caresses malicieuses, baisers brefs et passionnés, attitudes lascives, chacune de leur étreinte se terminait brusquement par l'esquive, au plus grand damn du dominé. Même lors des répétitions ils n'étaient pas épargnés.

- - -

Les vacances se terminèrent et un concert en France marqua le début de cette reprise.

Tous quatre se déchaînant sur les morceaux les plus dynamiques, Bill chantait en fixant son frère d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions, les lèvres frôlant sensuellement le micro, et parfois humidifiées d'un coup de langue aussi furtif qu'excitant. Tom, les yeux obstinément baissés sur sa guitare, se mouvait avec fougue sur scène, feignant d'ignorer son jumeau, prenant plaisir à le faire enrager en se collant à Georg. Ce fut seulement sur _In die Nacht_ qu'il consentit enfin à lever les yeux et les plonger dans ceux de son diabolique homologue. La chanson entière ne fut que provocation. Les paroles les rendaient fous.

_Dans la nuit être juste avec toi …_

Les derniers accords sonnèrent comme une délivrance à leur douce torture. La fin du concert arriva, les dernières notes de _An deiner Seite_ résonnaient encore dans la salle, reprises en écho par les fans, lorsque Bill jeta son micro à terre et se précipita sur son frère.

Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, juste ce désir devenu insupportable, qu'il voulait plus que tout assouvir.

Cédant à son tour, Tom se débarrassa de sa guitare et de son T-shirt par la même occasion et se laissa plaquer sauvagement sur les planches de la scène. Plus le rythme fou de leurs caresses s'accélérait, plus les cris des fans s'élevaient. Totalement paniqués dès qu'ils les avaient vus se dénuder entièrement, Gustav et Georg avaient fui dans les loges, et les vigiles tentaient d'évacuer le public en extase. David, le manager, essaya de raisonner et séparer les deux frères, sans succès.  
Le souffle saccadé, Bill ne réussit qu'à lui lancer un cinglant « **C'est pas quelques centaines de personnes qui vont m'empêcher de l'aimer** », lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il fallait évacuer la salle vite, très vite. Aussi se rua-t-il au secours des vigiles assaillis malgré leurs efforts par une meute de fans en chaleur.  
Le corps luisant de Tom s'offrait sans pudeur au brun, qui multipliait ses baisers fougueux sur toute la surface de sa peau, mordillant parfois ses tétons ou la chair tendre de son cou, son piercing glissant sur ses lèvres pour quémander l'entrée à sa bouche, leurs langues dansant avec volubilité. Ses mains avides touchaient son corps, effleurant ses cuisses, jouant narquoisement avec sa virilité tendue. Les gémissements de Tom s'accentuèrent tandis qu'il se répandait sur les doigts et le bas ventre de son amant, qui s'empressa de lécher fiévreusement le liquide à peine tiède de son frère.  
Les yeux animés d'une lueur farouchement provocante, il glissa lentement un à un ses doigts enduits dans sa bouche entrouverte, sa langue s'enroulant autour avec insolence, à la recherche des gouttes de sa semence.

« **Bill… Bill, prends-moi !!** »

Un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres, ce dernier se positionna au-dessus de son amant avec une lenteur exagérée, faisant languir son frère de désir.

Il l'embrassa avec plus de tendresse, cette fois, et glissa son index entre ses lèvres, caressant doucement sa langue, puis pénétra son doigt humide dans l'orifice offert du jeune dreadé. Il entama un va-et-vient assidu, introduisant progressivement un deuxième doigt. Ses lèvres se posèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses écartées, sa langue vint les frôler à son tour, et il embrassa également son corps agité d'une excitation fébrile. Sa bouche captura une nouvelle fois la sienne, étouffant ses gémissements devenus depuis longtemps incontrôlables.  
Se dégageant une dernière fois, Bill lui souffla imperceptiblement à l'oreille, mordillant affectueusement son lobe au passage :

« **Tom, je veux que tu sois à moi pour toujours.** »

Sa fierté effleura son entrée un instant, puis il le pénétra avec fougue, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur bientôt chassé par une fièvre jouissive.  
Les mouvements instinctifs de son jumeau le submergèrent d'une folie démentielle.

En un éclair, il se revit, petit, jouant à faire des châteaux de sable avec lui sur la plage pour leurs premières vacances à la mer, jouant de la guitare en accompagnant pour la première fois sa voix si attachante, leur première montée sur scène, leurs premières vacances seuls pour leurs 18 ans, et maintenant, leur première fois entre hommes, entre jumeaux…

Malgré le souffle qui lui manquait, sa raison qui s'enfuyait face à cette impertinente étreinte, il réussit à murmurer entre deux hoquets aigus :

« **Toujours, je te le jure !** »

La cadence de leurs bassins s'interrompit un instant, leurs deux corps se cambrèrent. Bill attrapa les mains de son amant et emmêla leurs doigts qui se serrèrent. Leurs ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de leurs mains, et leurs têtes renversées violemment en arrière, visages tendus vers les étoiles, libérèrent leurs cris d'extase lorsqu'ils atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel.

Ceux des quelques fans hystériques qui résistaient encore miraculeusement aux vigiles se mêlèrent à eux, ils ne les entendirent pas.

« **Toujours… avec… toi ...** »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for the reading :3_


End file.
